1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tilt steering equipment for adjusting a tilt angle of a steering wheel, and more particularly to a tilt steering equipment for obtaining a proper tilt operating angle of the steering wheel by preventing backlashes created at pivot portions of the equipment or at gear engagement portions of a reduction gear mechanism thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional tilt steering equipment of this type, for example, there have been proposed an equipment described in a Japanese unexamined published utility model application No. 27176/1981 having the same applicant as the assignee of the present application, in which a tilt center and drive center are on a coaxial line to each other.
In the 27176/1981 equipment, since both of the tilt center and the drive center are on the coaxial line, it is difficult to mount a rotary driving source and a reduction gear mechanism to a main bracket after they are individually assembled. Therefore, the 27176/1981 equipment has disadvantage such as poor efficiency in assembly of the equipment.